thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Catchphrases
This is a list of popular or common catchphrases that are used by one or more of the Creatures. Gimme Dat Gimme Dat is one of Nova's catchphrases, and it used to be a highlight series on his channel. "Gimme Dat" originated as a catchphrase or running gag for Nova, something of a counterpart to Kootra's "I'll take it". The phrase has appeared in many series, and is used when Nova takes an item, acquires points, or for no reason at all. The series is similar to Channel Classics in that it shows the best or funniest clips from a gameplay series, but Gimme Dat has highlights from more recent videos, rather than "classics". Also, unlike Channel Classics, Nova chooses the clips for Gimme Dat himself. The series doesn't have any particular structure but often shows a snippet of gameplay or a small selection of similar clips, up to a few minutes long, then a slow-motion replay of the best part. Noooooo Noooooo (number of o's vary) is a more recent gag from the Creatures, used in any situation where they want to childishly protest something. It is most usually said by Nova. The joke was started by Nova in his MINECRAFT FINISHED 1.0.0 rage video , in which his mother attempted to take away his keyboard because of his "bitching" and yelling. Nova protested by whining "noooooo" and telling her she was taking Notch's side. The phrase has appeared a lot after this including Creature Minecraft videos and Creature Talks. Scrub Scrub 'is a running gag between the Creatures, but mainly Nova and Kootra. It is a term used often by them. It is basically the equivalent of 'noob', which is gamer talk for anyone that is new/sucks at a game. The term can also be used for other reasons, or just simply insulting others. Nova is the Creature who most commonly uses this term, an example being in his ''Call of Duty: Ghosts Extinction series with Kootra he says "The aliens are really scrubby." and "The aliens are scrubs." Kootra also claimed that the enemies in this mode were scrubs. Are You A Girl? '''"Are you a girl?" (also spelled "R U a Girl?") is a running gag between the Creatures but mostly Sp00n. The phrase most likely originated around the time Sp00n joined The Creatures. He said it a lot on Creature Talk. It has been one of Sp00n's signature catchphrases, and he always says it in a deep low voice. MLG MLG officially stands for Major League Gaming, an International Gaming Competition organization, but has since turned into a catchphrase of Kootra's and most of the other Creatures. The phrase is used almost on a daily in some of the Creatures' lives. The Creatures use the phrase MLG to describe ridiculous and impressive gaming feats, whether it be sarcastic or sincere. It can also extend into other types of badassery, such as the battle skills of Wrex and Kitten Shepard. A sarcastic use of MLG can be used to mockingly describe people who take gaming too seriously, a concept which the Creatures find laughable which is why most dislike the MLG organization. MLG has turned into a gaming quote not just from the Creatures but from other big YouTubers such as CaptainSparklez. Copyright Copyright is one of the Creatures' most well-known running gags. It is said by almost every Creature, but mostly Nova. Due to YouTube policies, certain songs, sayings, or titles cannot be shown or said on a video. (Example: a Creature starts singing "U Can't Touch This" by MC Hammer, and another exclaims, "Copyright!") To avoid copyright, the Creatures later used Brown instead of certain lyrics when singing. An example; instead of a Creature singing "U Can't Touch This" they would sing "U Can't Brown This" or in the tune of the song "U Brown Brown Brown" or "Brown Brown Brown Brown." The "Copyright" joke started after Nova had some of his videos removed for copyright, which he joked about once in Creature Talk. The brown replacement part was created by Sly during a Minecraft Adventure Map. Category:Quotation Category:List